A little bundle of joy
by SilentScreamer13
Summary: What do you call a baby dropped off in Hazzard, a revengful father, escaping death more than once and saving a damsal in distress? How about a normal day for the dukes :
1. Chapter 1

**By: **SilentScreamer13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that has to do with the Dukes, except little Dakota

**Author's note: **If you have any ideas for the story, don't hesitate to tell me in your review

Daisy walked over to Bo and Luke and Sat down two beers on the table and smiled at them. "Thank you Darlin." Bo said as she walked off to deliver another order. It was a quiet day at the Boars Nest. A lot of people were in town shopping since the general store was having a 60 off of everything type of sale. But business was good for the amount of people there. Just then an elderly lady with her hair in tight bun, thick glasses and a baby walked inside. Bo and Luke were the first to walk up to her, afraid that she might have lost her way. "Can we help ya maim, by the way ya'll are dressed, it looks as though you have lost yer way."

"Actually, I have drove two hours just to get to this little bar, so if you can help me wonderful, if you can't please move."

"Well just hold on a second, we were just tryin to be friendly. We will be more than happy to help you if we can."

"Do you know who" she dug around in her purse for a moment and pulled out a tiny sheet of paper "Daisy Duke is?"

"We sure do, she's our cousin. She's that pretty little lady right over there with tray." The mysterious woman looked over Bo's shoulder to see a young woman with a skimpy top, pantyhose and higheels deliver beer and whiskey to a couple of rowdy men. "That's Miss Daisy Duke?"

"She sure is. Why is she the topic of this conversation may I ask?"

"You will see soon enough young man." She blew by Bo and Luke and walked up to Daisy. "Hi there, are you Miss Daisy Duke?"

"I am sure am sugar, who are you?" She asked giving a toothy smile and placing her hand on her hip.

"I'm Melinda Parson from the Atlantic Social Services foundation and I am here to see here you. Will you please have a seat?"

"Sure, follow me." Daisy and Melinda walked over to Bo and Luke and took a seat next to them. "Now, what is it you were saying?"

"Did you ever know a Sally Joe Parker, Miss?"

"Why sure I know Sally Joe. She's just the sweetest person you'll ever meet in your life. How is she doin? I haven't spoken to her in a year or so."

"I'm afraid that Miss Parker was killed a month ago in a car accident."

"Oh no. Oh that's terrible." Daisy said quietly. "What does any of this got to do with me?"

"This here baby is Dakota Parker. She was Miss Parkers baby and she has left her in your care."

"What! This must be some sort of a mistake; I didn't even know she got pregnant. Are you sure that she left her to me?"

"We don't make mistakes Miss Duke. Miss Parker obviously trusted you with her baby and until further notice she is in your care."

"Wait, so Daisy is now responsible for this here baby. Even though she didn't have any fare-warning?"

"If she is going to be to much to handle than I can take her back with me and she will go to about three or four foster homes until we figure out which is best for the child."

"Oh no, foster homes are a terrible place for a child to grow up in." Daisy said as she looked at the beautiful baby.

"They can be, but we don't ever have a choice." Miss Parson said as she looked down at her watch. "Miss Duke I have got to be on my way. If you don't want the child I will be on my way." Daisy looked at Bo and Luke who looked just as scared as she did.

"Um, well I guess I am gonna take her. I couldn't live with myself if I knew she was sent to a foster home."

"Well then I am gonna need you to sign here and here." She pointed to two spots on a piece of paper and handed Daisy a pen. She signed her name twice and handed the pen back to Miss Parson. "Well then, here are all of her papers and her birth certificate. Everything you need to know about her what she's allergic to, birthrate etc. will be on those papers. Here is her diaper bag with all of her clothes, toys and some formula, there should be enough of it to last about a week, and this is Dakota." She handed Daisy the little brown hair, blue-eyed baby and stood up. "If you have any questions here is my card and it has the foundations number on it as well. Good day." She turned around exited the Boars Nest with out looking back.

Daisy looked down at the baby who just stared back at her. You could get lost in her sparkly blue eyes. She smiled up at Daisy and waved her hand in the air at her face. Daisy's smile grew as she took her tiny little hand in hers and rubbed her palm. The baby giggled a bit then squealed as Daisy played with her little tummy. Dakota stuck her fingers in her mouth only to return them covered in spit. "Fellas I think she's teething." She said in a motherly voice. Daisy reached into her diaper bag and felt around for a second. She finally pulled out her hand to reveal a rubber teething toy. Dakota reached up for it. "You want this sweetie?" Daisy gently shifted her to where she was cradling her and she placed it in her mouth. She just smiled as she held the little baby in her arms. Bo and Luke had been watching her the whole time and they couldn't help but smile as Daisy held the baby in her arms. It was amazing how you could give any woman a baby, and instantly there maternal instincts kicked in. "Aint she just the sweetest thing you ever did see?" Daisy said as she watched the baby start to drift off to sleep. Bo and Luke didn't say anything as they watched the baby. Suddenly a man across the room who was obviously way drunk over his limit stood and walked over to Daisy and grabbed her arm. "Yerbaby aint nothinspecialso why don't you getoffyourbutt and do yer job! His words were terribly slurred and his breath reeked of alcohol .Bo whipped into a frenzy and grabbed the mans shirt and threw him as hard on the ground as he could. This was Dakota's first bar fight and she didn't like it to well. She began to fuss and squirm around until she broke out to into a loud cry. "Stop it you're scaring her." She yelled, but it was to late. Everyone was at it; even a couple of girls were swinging at each other. Daisy did the only logical thing and ran outside to comfort the baby where it was quiet. "Shhhh, it's okay sugar. Quiet down. I hope that's not how you're gonna act when you get older cause you'll be cryin every time you come here." Daisy said in a laugh. Luckily Dakota began to calm down after about five minutes and her tear stained face returned to dry. "Now that's better honey. Do you wanna go back inside? Uncle Bo and Uncle Luke will have everything taken care of by now. You see, both of them sorta have a temper issue when it comes to people harassing family." As she walked back inside she was greeted with Boss and Roscoe yelling at everyone. "Oh great, I forgot about them." She put on her prettiest smile of the day and walked inside.

"You boys always cause fights here and I never get money for any of the damages you cause. Roscoe I want you to arrest these boys for disturbing the peace, damaging county property and assault. That should teach you boys a lesson. Roscoe, do your duty."

"Allllllllll right now, I'm serious. I want you boys to freeze, I gonna cuff ya and stuff ya just like Boss told me to."

"Now wait a minute Roscoe, it wasn't our fault. You see that big guy over their started harassing Daisy and Dakota so we defended them, that's all."

"Yeah, well if you Duke boys wouldn't go flirting with every new girl who came into town, this wouldn't happen." Boss said matter-o-factly.

"Oh I don't know Luke, I think Dakota is to short for me." Bo said smiling.

"Oh defiantly to short, I personally think she's too skinny. What do you think Roscoe?" Luke turned him to face Daisy who was now cradling a sleeping baby girl in her tiny little arms. Roscoe just stared for a moment and then his eyes got real big.

"You Dukes have always been low down, but kidnapping an innocent baby, that's just down right cold hearted. Alright Daisy, you just hand over that baby and I'm gonna have to have Enos arrest you."

"No way Roscoe. Look there in her diaper bags, it's got all her papers, birth certificate, clothes and my signature on one paper that says I am the legal guardian of this here baby." Daisy stood tall and proud as Roscoe began to dig through the bag only to read the paper that said Daisy Duke was the legal guardian and parent to little Dakota.

"Then tell me this, whose baby did you adopt?"

"I didn't adopt her. Her mama and I were best friends in high school, then she left for college and I stayed here. She died in a car accident a month ago and apparently Sally Joe left Dakota in my care."

"Are you talkin about Sally Joe Parker?" Boss asked now very intrigued.

"Yes, she's the one who passed on." Daisy said looking at the floor as she said it. Boss let out a horrible gasp and took off his hat and slowly walked up to Daisy and looked her straight in the eye. Something Boss never did unless he was really telling the truth. "Daisy Duke, do you realize that the baby you're holding is the daughter and granddaughter of the two most wanted men in the whole state, and do you know why they are the most wanted men in the state? I'll tell you why, they were convicted for life in the state Penn for the murder of Sally Joe Parker. She left him, and he wanted his daughter so bad, he killed her mama. Now with you bein the legal guardian of that baby, he could be watching you right now." Boss ended in no more than a whisper with his beady little eyes staring right into her core.

"Boss why that's the first lie you ever did tell me that makes me want to slap you. Lying and making fun of poor Sally Joe, why you should be ashamed of yourself." Daisy said as she walked over to Bo and Luke and stood in between them. Luke continued to stare at Boss as he began to chant it's true, and I ain't lyin.

"Daisy you know that the last person we would ever take news from is Boss Hogg, but I don't think he's lyin this time." Luke said pealing his eyes away from Boss and planting them on Daisy. Daisy began to giggle a little, but when she saw that no one was smiling it faded away. "You really think that man killed Sally Joe?" Daisy said fear rising in her throat and the blood draining from her face.

"Now we don't know yet, but not even Boss would make death a laughing matter." Luke said as he sympathetically looked at her wishing Boss had not said anything.

"I got to sit down." Daisy said as she began to wobble in the knees. Bo grabbed her and Dakota's little back and helped them into a seat. The boys looked at each other both not knowing what to say.

"Don't worry Daisy, I'm sure that Boss has just gotten some wrong information and that her daddy and granddaddy are fine men." Daisy began to smile a little and then a little more color rose in her cheeks.

"Do you really think so?"

"Do we think so, we know so. No one would ever purposely hurt Sally Joe. Don't you worry that pretty little head of yours okay, Besides Luke and me would never let anything happen to you or Little Dakota." And then a couple of people at the bar chimed in with: We'll help, and we'll keep an eye out for you. The whole town was supportive and that's just what Daisy needed. "Okay, I trust you. I'm gonna have to get back to work. Here Luke, will you please hang on to her for me?" Daisy carefully placed Dakota in his arms and looked at them. Luke had a look of udder horror on his face. She couldn't help but smile as Dakota reached up and squeezed his nose. "Owe, she's got a tight grip for a little thing like her." Luke smiled and sat down with her. He was reaching for his beer when Daisy said; "Hold it right their Lukas K.Duke! There will be no drinking around that baby." She gave him a look that could turn anything to stone and he immediately retreated his hand.

Daisy went on with work for the next couple of hours, and Bo and Luke decided to stay. They told her they wanted to stay with Dakota, but they really wanted to protect her and Daisy incase there was really two crazed men looking for her.

Finally her shift was over and she was ready to go home and tell Uncle Jessie the great news. "I'm tellin you what fellas, this morning I had no idea that I was gonna be a mama. Heck, I never thought I'd see the day where you two were uncles."

"You're tellin us."

"Let's get home." Daisy said as she put a sweater on Dakota. Then it hit her. "Boys, we aint got no car seat." Bo and Luke both wondered how they were gonna get home, then Luke snapped his fingers. "Bo do you remember when you got thrown into that highchair?"

"Yeah, I think I already got a bruise." Luke walked over to back door and exited. Daisy grabbed the baby bag and headed outside with Bo. When they found Luke he was picking up a broken highchair seat. "All you gotta do is put her in this little chair, put on the table as her seatbelt and strap the real seatbelt around the back." Daisy looked a little unsure. "It aint the best idea but it will last until tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" Daisy asked.

"Well me and Bo figured the house wasn't exactly baby proof so we thought we would go buy her something. Like some clothes, a highchair, car seat, toys, shoes, maybe some little story books to read to her…"

"Boy fellas, it sounds like you should just buy the whole baby department."

"Hey, we're uncles now, it's our job to spoil her." Bo said smiling.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

"She keeps pulling on my beard. You used to do that too Daisy." Jesse said holding Dakota in his big arms.

"She likes you." Daisy said warming a bottle of her formula. She wasn't quite sure how hot it was supposed to be, but she had seen lots of women dab some on their wrist before they fed it to them. She pulled the bottle out of the boiling water and tested it. It was a little warm. She sat it on the counter to cool and walked into the living room. Uncle Jesse sat on the couch holding Dakota with Bo and Luke to his left and right. She laughed to herself.

"This reminds me of the time I brought home that hurt bird with a broken wing."

"Yeah I remember that." Luke said in a harsh voice. "After the wing healed, it flew around the house all day then when we tried to catch it, it flew into my hair and got its feet caught."

"Yeah, I remember that too." She said giggling.

"Daisy, she's getting fussy, maybe you should see if that bottle is ready."

She turned around and headed into the kitchen, she tested it and it was just right. She brought the bottle into the living room and handed the bottle to uncle Jesse.

"Now Daisy, I hope you realize how much responsibility it takes to care for a baby. You gotta get up sometimes in the middle of the night for hours at a time. You gotta change diapers, feed them, and they aren't like an animal that you love for a week, then forget about… she's a little human bein."

"I know Uncle Jesse. I can take care of this baby! She needs a lovin mother and she's in luck, because I already love her like she's my own." Daisy looked down at the baby who was drifting off to sleep in her Uncles arms.

"Well it's late and those chores aren't gonna do themselves tomorrow morning. I'm gonna go to bed." Luke whispered and headed into his room.

"That sounds like a good idea." Bo tiptoed behind him, careful not to wake her.

"Aint she precious Uncle Jesse." Daisy very lightly ran her head over her soft little head. The bottle slowly fell out of her mouth as she finally fell to sleep.

"She's out like a light." Uncle Jesse whispered and carefully stood up. "I'm gonna go to bed. If you need any help tonight, just come get me." He very cautiously handed Dakota over to Daisy and walked into his room. Like the rest of the Duke clan, she decided she was going to head off to bed. She walked in to her room and Very carefully laid Dakota down on her bed.

Daisy quietly changed into her nightgown and climbed into bed next to Dakota. She placed a protective hand on her little belly and drifted off to sleep.

**Three hours later**

"Daisy! She's been crying forever, can't you get her to go to sleep?" Bo yelled across the hall and into Daisy's bedroom.

"Whaaaaa, Whaaaaa, Whaaaaa." Dakota had a cry that could make a grasshopper's hair stand on end.

"Go get Uncle Jesse! I NEED some sleep!" Bo buried his head under his pillow.

"Please Dakota, shhhhh, you're making it hard for your Uncle's to sleep and they need that! They have to work. Shhhhh." She had no idea what to do! She had tried burping her, she had changed her diaper, tried to feed her…what else was there?

Then Uncle Jesse entered the room. "What's wrong?" He asked sleepily.

"Oh Uncle Jesse she won't stop crying. I've done everything I can think of and she won't stop!" Daisy cried.

"Just calm down. Give her here." Uncle Jesse took hold of her and she immediately stopped crying and nestled her head into his chest.

"Oh Uncle Jesse I don't know if I should laugh or cry. What was I doing wrong?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's cause I'm softer. I wouldn't want to cuddle against your little bony body either." He said chuckling.

"FINALLY!"

"Bo hush up!" Daisy was exhausted! She needed sleep. Thank God Jesse knew what he was doing.

"There you are." Jesse laid the baby down on the bed for the second time that night.

"Now you try to get some sleep, she'll probably be hungry in an hour or so." He left her there, exhausted and hopeless.

**Next Morning**

Daisy could barely keep her eyes open while she was making breakfast. Dakota had gotten up four times during the night.

Bo and Luke lazily drug their feet over to the table and plopped into the seats. Bo yawned and Luke rubbed his eyes.

"You boys hungry?" Daisy asked yawning herself.

"Hmmm."

"I'll take that as a yes." She had made eggs, bacon and toast. The toast was burnt, the bacon was chewy and the eggs were runny. She had no idea a baby could take so much out of her.

Then Uncle Jesse came into the kitchen, shining as bright as the sun.

"Good morning. How did you all sleep last night?"

"Hmmm."

"I'll take that as a bad." He chuckled and firmly shook the boys shoulders. "Well as you said last night Luke, those chores aren't going to do themselves. Hurry and eat and I'll meet you in the barn."

"I guess we had better get out there Bo."

"Hmmm."

TBC…


End file.
